Mobile terminals, for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and others, have become very widely distributed throughout our society. Increasingly mobile terminals are provisioned with financial and/or payment capabilities such as electronic wallets, credit cards, debit cards, and/or transit cards. Some of these cards may be provisioned in a secure element (SE) portion of the memory of the mobile terminal. Typically, secure elements are communicated with according to known protocols directed to promote security of information stored in the secure element, for example, personal financial information. Over time, new cards may be provisioned in the secure element of the mobile terminal or in other portions of the memory of the mobile terminal. Provisioning of new cards may be performed over-the-air (OTA), for example, by an over-the-air server sending provisioning messages to an over-the-air client on the mobile terminal.